Conociendonos
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Hinata se encuentra en el parque a un niño llamado Sasuke y se convierten en amigos. Despues de algunos años el desaparece de su vida, cuando el vuelva ¿que ocurrira? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo!! mucho sin leernos xD Tengo desde ayer trabajando en este capitulo, es que he estado viendo Naruto porque apenas voy en el episodio 27 Shippuden y no he tenido tiempo de escribir como suelo hacerlo. Espero les guste esta nueva historia.****

* * *

Capitulo 1...Primer Encuentro**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la hermosa ciudad de Konoha. Se puede ver a los niños jugando en el parque, algunos comiendo helados, otros solo divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Los padres están en las bancas conversando entre ellos. Nadie nota la presencia de una pequeña niña de cabello corto negro-azulado y unos preciosos ojos blanquecinos con toques de violeta. Esta sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, apartada del resto de pequeños que corren y ríen por el lugar.

Un pequeño de cabello y ojos negros acaba de llegar al parque, viene solo, pensando en sus cosas. Se dirige hacia su lugar favorita, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, el lugar donde puede estar apartado del resto de niños molestos y "disfrutar de su infancia". Comienza a caminar, pero al estar a poca distancia, nota que hay alguien en ese lugar. Con el ceño fruncido y un poco molesto se acerca, esta a punto de gritarle a quien fuera que se quitara de ahí, pero unos sollozos provenientes del pequeño cuerpo lo detienen.

No quería llorar, pero el dolor que sentía era muy grande. Había ido al parque para no quedarse en casa sufriendo. Su madre acababa de morir hacía unos días y se sentía muy triste. No estaba sola en casa, siempre estaban su pequeña y recién nacida hermanita Hanabi, su primo Neji y por supuesto su padre Hiashi Hyuga. Aunque los dos últimos parecían odiarla, ya que su primo frecuentemente la ignoraba y su padre no le mostraba ningún signo de amor. Sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro y levantó la cabeza. Comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas de sus mejillas y se sonrojo violentamente al notar que un niño la miraba muy de cerca.

Había ido a descansar un poco, sus padre habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico un mes antes. Vivía con su hermano, pero cuando este salía, aprovechaba para darse una vuelta por el vecindario y simplemente iba al parque a distraerse. Este día no parecía ser diferente de los demás, se levantó, vio a su hermano irse al colegio, desayunó un tazón de cereal, salió de casa y se fue al parque. Algo muy usual en él. En el camino se topó con Sakura, una pequeña niña de cabello rosado y ojos color verde jade, eso tampoco era extraño, ya que eran vecinos. La pequeña lo acompañó unas cuadras, hasta que pasaron por una florería, donde una pequeña rubia de ojos azules los saludó dulcemente. La pelirosa se quedó en el establecimiento con su amiguita Ino. Pero al llegar a su destino se topó con esa pequeña niña que no dejaba de sollozar. No supo la razón, pero se acercó hasta ella y colocó su mano en su hombro, queriendo darle un poco de consuelo.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa como agradecimiento, era la primera persona que se preocupaba por ella y aunque no lo conocía se sintió muy tranquila cuando lo vio. Bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada y le susurro un "Gracias". Provocando un pequeño sonrojo que no notó en el chico a su lado.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- No entendió por que hizo esa pregunta, a él en realidad no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y no solía hablar con los demás niños.

-Yo...es solo que yo...-no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que mas lagrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas y los sollozos volvieron a comenzar.

Hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer. Abrazó a la niña con mucha ternura hasta que dejó de llorar. Ella lo abrazó también y se desahogo a su lado. Tal vez por fin había encontrado un amigo. Se apartó un poco de ella para ocultar su sonrojo, notando el que adornaba las mejillas de su nueva compañera.

-Me llamo Hinata- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo enrojecer más. Se sentía muy extraño cuando le llamaba.

-Soy Sasuke- dijo serio mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Gracias por el abrazo- sus mejillas se encendieron y sintió arder su rostro.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- De verdad algo raro ocurría, ese era su lugar favorito¿por qué le pedía permiso a ella para estar ahí?

-Claro- se parto un poco y se acomodó su hermoso vestido lila.

-¿Me dirás por que llorabas?- Nuevamente la curiosidad lo invadía.

-Mi madre murió hace unos días y me siento muy triste- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Entiendo como te sientes, mis padres me dejaron hace un mes- dijo naturalmente.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes-

-Oye Sasuke...¿Tu serás mi amigo?- preguntó ilusionada la pequeña ojiblanca.

-Yo...yo...etto...si. Seremos amigos- le respondió dándole una sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer.

Estuvieron algunas horas conversando sobre sus cortas vidas. Parecían llevarse muy bien, pero el momento de volver a casa estaba llegando. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba, lo mismo hizo él. Y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la niña, que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la del ojinegro.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a casa. Donde su padre y su primo la esperaban para cenar. Se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente, pensando en su nuevo amigo. La cena transcurrió tranquila y al terminar se dirigió a su cuarto a preparar todo para el preescolar. Pues al día siguiente empezaría a asistir a la pre-primaria como todo niño de cinco años. Su primo también se retiró, él ya asistía a primaria por primera vez.

Estaba un poco embobado pensando en esa dulce niña que lo había cautivado. Se sentía realmente nervioso hablando con ella y se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad. Entró a la cocina completamente distraído, sin darse cuenta que su hermano lo observaba ocultando una sonrisa. Realmente ver al pequeño mas solitario del barrio con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de tonto adornando su rostro no era para nada común.

-¿Ocurre algo hermanito?- preguntó el joven de cabello y ojos negro igual que el pequeño aunque mas grande por supuesto. Por su apariencia se podía distinguir que tenia unos diez años. Preparando la cena se encontraba una mujer mayor, al parecer la abuela de ambos chicos.

-No es nada hermano- dijo volviendo a su típica frialdad.

Sin ningún otro comentario de ninguno de los tres presentes prosiguió la cena. Al terminar el pelinegro subió a su habitación y preparó su uniforme, al día siguiente comenzaría asistiendo al preescolar. Terminando de acomodar todo se metió a su cama y se durmió, pensando en cuando volvería a ver a la peliazulada.

-n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n-

Al otro día...

Era una hermosa mañana de lunes. Los padres se veían felices, no por el hecho de ir a trabajar, ni porque empezaba otra semana de sus maravillosas vidas, tampoco porque sus hijos crecían, claro que no, era el primer día de clases de un nuevo ciclo escolar. Las vacaciones habían terminado¿¡Por fin los niños volvían a la escuela! Incluso unos asistían por primera vez. Tal era el caso de una pequeña peliazulada, que llevaba una mochila negra con un dibujo bordado, igual que su primo, tal parecía algo familiar. Como un escudo, podría decirse.

Por otro lado se encontraba un pequeño de ojos negro y mirada profunda, venia caminando con dos pequeñas, Ino y Sakura. Portaba sobre su hombro una pequeña mochila negra con un dibujo raro al igual que el de la niña, solo que este parecía un abanico. Otro escudo familiar. Muy usados por algunas familias para hacer referencia de la antigüedad e importancia de la misma en algún punto de la historia.

Entraron al pequeño salón de clases, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a conocerse. Todos hablaban animadamente a excepción del pequeño Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada del resto. Puro escándalo, pensaba en su adentros mientras oía las chillonas voces de sus compañeros. Estaba tan distraído que no sintió cuando una pequeña se le acercó, hasta que notó unos labios sobre su mejilla.

Lo había visto tan solo, tan apartado y tan distraído, que no se le ocurrió otra forma de saludar a su amiguito. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se sonrojó y soltó una pequeña risita al verlo. El pequeño la miraba con el seño fruncido, pero al darse cuenta que era ella se relajó y le mostró una dulce sonrisa que la hizo avergonzarse.

Solo ellos dos se hablaban, nadie en el pequeño grupo los conocía bien, ya que ellos siempre se mostraban fríos ante los demás, solo al estar uno junto al otro se les podía ver sonreír o escuchar reír.

-n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n-

Dos años después...

En el jardín de la residencia Uchiha se puede ver a dos pequeños niños acostados sobre el verde y suave pasto bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol. El niño tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo y con el otro envuelve la cintura de su mejor amiga, la cual descansa la cabeza en el pecho del pequeño. A sus escasos siete años de edad ellos eran muy unidos, tenían apenas dos años de conocerse, pero no necesitaban mas tiempo.

-Sasuke- lo llamó dulcemente.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- le preguntó distraídamente.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-Preguntó completamente roja, levantándose del pecho del chico y sentándose en el suelo, acción que su compañero imitó.

-Bueno pues...cuando tu estas enamorado de una persona...sientes que tu corazón se acelera y que tus mejillas arden, te pones nervioso y deseas que esa persona nunca se aleje de ti- le respondió tiernamente con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Y Sasuke...¿Cómo se da un beso?-

-Yo bueno...etto...yo-

-¿Puedes enseñarme?- cuestionó ilusionadamente.

El pequeño Uchiha había visto a sus padres algunas veces besándose, pero no estaba completamente seguro de estar listo y sinceramente, al ver a Hinata con esa carita no podía negarse a nada. Se acercó lentamente a ella y junto sus labios suavemente, tocándolos con mucho cariño. Ella comenzó a mover los suyos con la misma calma, sintiendo miles de mariposas revolotear en su interior. Se separaron pasados unos segundos, ella lo abrazó y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando en la posición inicial. Una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n-

Una semana después...

Los días habían pasado muy aprisa para pesar de la Hyuga y el Uchiha, pues este ultimo se mudaría ese mismo día, el hermano de Sasuke entraría a secundaria en la ciudad de Suna, lugar donde vivían algunos de sus familiares. Estaban juntos, abrazados. Esa semana había pasado muy rápido, unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de la ojiblanca. Después de ser amigos dos años, de hacerse compañía, de no estar sola, él se iba.

Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un beso en los labios, solo un roce. Para después limpiar con sus dedos las lagrimas de la niña. Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, los miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermano seguía siendo muy frío, pero desde que había conocido a la pequeña Hinata parecía otro.

Se giró dispuesto a irse con su hermano, pero la mano de la peliazulada sosteniendo la suya lo detuvo. La miró, sus ojos aun soltaban pequeñas lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. La pequeña se acercó a él y tomó la cara del niño entre sus manos, para después juntar sus labios con los suyos al igual que la primera vez. Sus labios se movían lentamente, disfrutando de los de su compañero. Aunque era muy jóvenes sabían lo que era amar a otra persona, y ese beso solo les indicaba que tan unidos estaban.

El Uchiha mayor los miró asombrado, sabia que su hermano estaba enamorado de la pequeña Hyuga, pero no esperaba esa despedida tan especial por parte de ambos. Terminó sonriendo, después de todo Sasuke era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas eran expertos cuando se trataba de conquistar mujeres.

Se separaron y se dieron un ultimo abrazo, después el pequeño subió al taxi con su hermano y su abuela y partieron. Hinata caminó de regreso a su casa aun triste, pero con la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día.

* * *

**Bueno pss aqui termina el primer capitulo, si lo reconozco me fue apresuradamente, pero que importan xD es solo una introduccion. En el siguiente veran a una Hinata adolescente y como ha enfrentado su vida en estos años sin Sasuke.**

**Esta historia surge de mi subconciente, lugar donde guardo el recuerdo de mi primer amor, que nunca fue como este ¬¬ el nunca supo que yo lo queria, pero aun asi siempre fuimos mejores amigos y el siempre estaba en mi casa, llegaba antes que yo y se iba cuando yo ya estaba dormida, lo de acostados bajo un arbol lo saque de la vida real, solo que nosotros nos acostabamos sobre el carro de mi papa o en mi cama. Lo del beso no se, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia ya que fue un poco dura y bloquie muchas cosas, si un dia nos dimos un beso... no se, si me gustaria que hubiera sucedio... si, si quisiera que pasara ahora...tambien. **

**Acepto todo tipo de criticas xD aunque no sean muy duros porque estoy algo sensible...ya saben lo de terminar examenes y ver q casi repruebo Taller de Lectura y Redaccion le quita el animo a cualquiera...saque 84 en esa materia y dure como 2 horas llorando frente a la computadora, ya que los resultados los publican en internet...mmm...una duda ¿por que salgo tan baja en esa materia si me la paso leyendo y escribiendo historias¿tan mal escribo?**

**un beso**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei. Solo lo uso para crear mis historias sin animo de lucro.**

Aqui el capitulo dos...todo parece muy confuso...Hinata conoce a un nuevo chico...ella esta mal ¿Que hace sufrir a la Hyuga?...el ojinegro debe descubrirlo y ayudarla.

**

* * *

Capitulo 2...Nuevo Compañero. **

Una mañana de otoño...diez años después...

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles de la Ciudad de Konoha, acababa de llegar. Hoy era el primer día de instituto, pero ella acababa de regresar a la ciudad después de unas horribles vacaciones de verano. Había sido un viaje largo y cansado en avión desde Londres, agradecía que su tía Minako decidiera enviar todas sus pertenencias un día antes de su llegada. Ahora se dirigía hacia el Internado Mixto de la Hoja, la mejor escuela de paga en el país. Un internado para chicos y chicas de 15 a 18 años. Dormitorios compartidos, grandes pasillos, salidas opcionales los fines de semana, uniformes tontos, cosas típicas.

En este momento iba por uno de sus atajos mas usuales, atravesando el parque. Iba vestida con su uniforme tan conocido, una falda tableada a medio muslo negra; una blusa blanca ajustada, que marcaba sus curvas a la perfección, con el escudo de la escuela; unas calcetas cortas blancas; y unos zapatos negros. En sus manos solo llevaba dos libros, el resto de sus cosas deberían encontrarse en su recamara. Iba con la vista fija, sin demostrar sus sentimientos, sin dar a conocer ese dolor que le oprimía el corazón.

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, pero no prestaba atención, estaba cansada y dolida. Era una chica totalmente fría y distante. Tenia años siendo así, desde que su mejor amigo desapareció no volvió a sonreír, sus risas se apagaron, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Lo que mas le dolía era no recordar el nombre del pequeño, no tener una fotografía, no poder reconocerlo después de diez largos y oscuros años sin él.

Iba tan distraída que al girar en una esquina choco con otra persona. Sus libros cayeron al suelo y cerró los ojos por instinto, esperó el golpe, pero nunca lo sintió. Un chico muy atractivo, demasiado para su gusto, de ojos penetrantes negros , la tenia agarrada por la cintura. Estaban muy cerca, sintió sus mejillas arder, algo poco común en ella. Él sonrió arrogantemente al ver el acto de la chica. Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos, parecían no querer separarse.

Hinata:-¿Cuánto tiempo mas vamos a estar así?- preguntó de forma sarcástica sin despegar su vista de la del chico.

-Te ayudare a recoger tus libros. Aunque deberías fijarte por donde caminas- le respondió el atractivo joven.

-Hmp-Le arrebató los libros y comenzó a caminar molesta. Bajo la atenta y divertida mirada del ojinegro.

-¿Estudias en el internado de la Hoja?- vaya pregunta mas estúpida pensó la morena, como si el maldito escudo y las enormes letras de este no lo dijeran.

Hinata:-Si ahí estudio.

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estudiare ahí¿te molesta si te acompaño?-

Hinata:-Me da igual.-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto, su pequeño incidente los había hecho llegar tarde. Al entrar al salón, ya que eran compañeros, el maestro se encontraba dando su pequeño discurso de bienvenida. Tuvieron dos clases y luego se anunció una junta de maestros, por lo que todos los alumnos salieron de las aulas felices, dispuestos a conversar con sus amigos o descansar en sus dormitorios.

-Oye¿Me puedes decir donde esta mi dormitorio?-

La joven estaba por contestarle cuando la voz de un chico rubio de ojos azules la hizo girarse.

-Hina! Todos nos reuniremos en mi dormitorio a conversar, deberías venir- dijo acercándose a la chica y tomándola por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios.

Hinata:-No gracias Naruto-dijo apartándolo un poco

Naruto:-Neji nos contó lo que paso en el verano y...- no pudo terminar debido a que la chica colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Hinata:-Estoy cansada del viaje, talvez luego los vea-

El rubio se acercó nuevamente a los labios de la peliazulada dispuesto a besarla. El ojinegro los miraba desde unos dos metros de distancia un tanto fastidiado. Pero nuevamente la chica se safó de la situación.

Naruto:-Dame una oportunidad Hina, yo quiero hacerte feliz-

Hinata:-Lo pensare- recogió sus libros y salió del aula, caminando por el pasillo hacia el lado derecho. Mientras el rubio giraba a la izquierda y el ojinegro la seguía.

-¿Podrías decirme como llego a mi dormitorio?-

Hinata:-¿Cuál es el número de tu habitación?-

-106, dicen que me toca con una chica, una tal Hinata Hyuga. La princesa del instituto, al menos así la llaman.-

La chica siguió caminando hasta llegar a una habitación con el numero 106 en la puerta, el chico la miraba serio. Ella saco la llave y abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

Hinata:-Habitación 106, soy Hinata Hyuga tu nueva compañera- dijo burlonamente. Desde que había ingresado al colegio tenia la habitación para ella sola, y ahora debía compartirla con un chico.

-Ahora veo porque te consideran la princesita aquí- dijo mirándola descaradamente.

La chica se acercó pausadamente a él. Con un toque de sensualidad en sus movimientos. Confundiéndolo un poco.

Hinata:-Me habían dicho que mi futuro compañero seria atractivo, creo que Tsunade no me mintió.-le comentó dándole un ligero empujón con su mano.

El chico comenzó a sonrojarse, como años no lo hacia.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-

La joven se acercó a un mini refrigerador que había en la habitación y sacó dos botellas de te helado, lanzándole una al joven. Se sentaron cada uno en su cama. Estaban por empezar una conversación cuando tocaron a la puerta.

La Hyuga abrió un poco la puerta, pero al ver quien era intentó cerrarla. No pudo. El joven que se encontraba afuera metió el pie y empujó la puerta, no dándose cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro en la habitación. Era un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos blanquecinos.

Hinata:-Vete Neji. No quiero hablar contigo-

Neji:-Pero Hinata, lo que pasó en el verano...-

Hinata:-¡Cállate!-

Neji:-No es tu culpa. Debes hablar con alguien-

Hinata:-No hablare con nadie. Déjame en paz. Vete con los demás-

Neji:-Pero Hinata yo...-

Hinata:-¡Lárgate de una vez!-

La ojiblanca estaba muy alterada, sus gritos lo lastimaban, la quería demasiado. Antes de marcharse le entregó un portarretrato con una hermosa fotografía de dos mujeres. Y desapareció por el pasillo.

La muchacha cerró la puerta con seguro, miró la fotografía por unos segundos mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tomó el portarretrato y lo lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo llorando.

El Uchiha se acercó a esa chica que le resultaba tan familiar, aunque no entendía la razón. No soportaba ver a una joven tan linda derramar lagrimas frente a él. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la ojiblanca. Pero ésta la apartó de sí violentamente.

Hinata:-¡No me toques¡Aléjate¡Déjenme en paz!-

Pero no la obedeció, se acercó nuevamente y la abrazó. Mientras la chica se aferraba desesperadamente a la camisa del joven y agradecía mentalmente que no la dejara sola. Se tranquilizó un poco, nuevamente se le veía fría. Se apartó del joven y se encaminó al baño. Él se quedó en el mismo lugar, viendo como ella cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Estaba lavándose la cara, se notaba que había estado llorando. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, pero su figura desapareció y notó la de una niña unos cinco años mejor, de ojos blanquecinos como los suyos pero cabello castaño igual que el joven que le dio la foto. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al reconocer a la dueña de tan linda imagen, pero las palabras que el espejo le dirigió, la hizo sentirse peor. Solo escuchaba "¿Por qué Hinata¿Qué te hice?" esas dos preguntas salían de los labios de la pequeña castaña. Atormentando a la peliazulada que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. No lo soportó mas, comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, con furia, con dolor "Déjame en paz Hanabi, yo no quería, yo.." sus sollozos aumentaban con la desesperación. Cerró su puño con fuerza y le dio un golpe al espejo, rompiéndolo, sintiendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros y viendo la sangre correr por su brazo y caer sobre el blanco lavamanos y el piso. Se desplomó en el suelo, llorando mucho mas fuerte que antes. ¿Por qué el se había ido¿Por qué no estaba ahí para ayudarla¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre?

Acababa de sentarse en su cama cuando escuchó los gritos de la joven. Se acercó a la puerta y fue ese el momento cuando sonó un fuerte golpe que lo asustó un poco. Tocó a la puerta, pero la joven seguía llorando. La llamaba pero no obtenía respuesta. Abrió rápidamente y la vio de nuevo en el suelo, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Gotas de sangre desde el lavamanos hasta el piso, sobre la ropa de la chica, la mano de la Hyuga sangraba.

Se acercó a la ojiblanca y la obligó a mirarlo. Se podía notar mucho dolor en sus ojos. Le curó y vendó la mano. La ayudó a ponerse de pie pero casi cae de nuevo, estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de temblar. Logró atraparla por la cintura como cuando chocaron, pero ahora todo se veía distinto. Estaba asustada.

Se aferró a él. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Él la tomó en brazos para recostarla en la cama, pero ella no quería que la dejara sola. Se acostó con ella, y apoyó la cabeza de la peliazulada sobre su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello para calmarla. A los minutos ella se veía mas quieta, y se levantó de la cama. Notó su mano lastimada y sonrió con melancolía. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil?

Hinata:-Gracias Sasuke-

Sasuke:-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Hinata?-

Hinata:-Yo...-

Unos toquidos la obligaron a callar. El moreno abrió la puerta y un grupo de jóvenes entró a la habitación. Eran el castaño de ojos blancos de hace rato, Neji; un joven pelirrojo de ojos color aguamarina, Gaara; un castaño de ojos marrones, Kiba; el mismo rubio de ojos azules de clases, Naruto; una castaña de ojos cafés, Tenten; y una rubia de ojos verdes, Temari. El castaño se acercó a la peliazulada y comenzó a gritarle. La chica mantenía la vista baja. Todos le hablaban pero no respondía.

Neji:-¡Maldición Hinata¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-

Tenten:-Cálmate Neji, estas asustando a Hina-

Neji:-¡No me importa¡Habla de una vez!- le gritó jalándola por el brazo.

Hinata:-Váyanse todos.- dijo soltándose del agarre del ojiblanco, chocando su cuerpo contra la pared.

Kiba:-Pero Hinata...nos preocupas-

Naruto:-Si Hina...permíteme estar contigo-

Temari:-No deberías guardarte esto Hinata, solo queremos ayudarte-

Hinata:-No necesito su ayuda-

Gaara:-Somos tus amigos-

Hinata:-Yo no necesito amigos, no necesito de nadie. Nunca lo he hecho. Salgan todos de aquí.-

Neji:-Escúchame bien Hinata- dijo tomándola bruscamente del brazo-esto solo me traerá mas problemas, estoy cansado de tu actitud tan infantil¡eres una estúpida!-ya no podía contener la furia.

Una bofetada fue todo lo que se escuchó en la habitación. La Hyuga había lanzado un golpe a la mejilla del castaño. Esto lo hizo enfurecer, la soltó y levantó su mano dispuesto a devolvérselo. Pero el Uchiha se interpuso parando el golpe.

Sasuke:-Les voy a pedir que se retiren de la habitación, al parecer Hinata no quiere hablar con ustedes y estoy comenzando a molestarme-

Neji:-¿Quién eres?-

Sasuke:-Mi nombre es Sasuke y soy el compañero de cuarto de Hinata-

Neji:-Así que ahora piensas andar de zorra-

Estaba cansada de oír al idiota ese. Se acercó a él y le dio otra bofetada. Mas fuerte, cargada de odio.

Hinata:-Llámame como quieras, al menos yo no soy un bastardo como tu-

Neji:-Hinata yo...-

Hinata:-Siempre me has odiado Neji, estoy acostumbrada no te preocupes-

Neji:-Perdón es que...-

Tenten:- Vámonos chicos, no hay nada que hacer aquí-

Como llegaron se fueron.

Hinata cerró la puerta nuevamente. Se acercó al ojinegro que la miraba serio. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Había algo en el que la hacían sentirse bien. El chico le devolvió el abrazo y la condujo a la cama, lo mejor sería hablar con ella.

Sasuke:-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hinata?-

Hinata:-es una historia muy larga-

Sasuke:-Cuéntamela-

Hinata:-Tal vez después-

Una sonrisa muy dulce se formó en sus labios. Parecía otra chica. La miró y se sonrojó. En verdad esa muchacha le recordaba a aquella niña con la que había pasado los mejores y mas felices días de su infancia. Aunque no recordaba el nombre de la pequeña o como se veía físicamente, algo le indicaba que era igual a ella.

Tal vez sería buena idea conocerla bien. Ella era especial, y eso le gustaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno pss aqui termino con este capitulo...un poco confuso? no se...luego se aclarara todo...¿por que Hinata y Sasuke no se recuerdan?...luego lo veremos...si el fic esta enredoso imaginense mis sueños...pq en mis sueños es como escribo el capitulo que sigue...dormir es mi inspiracion xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno pss he venido este dia a dejar el capitulo numero tres de este fic...no tengo mucho que decir...solo espero que les guste.**

_**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Solo lo uso para mis historias._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3... Pasado.**

La noche había llegado. La Hyuga dormía inquietamente, pesadillas la atormentaban cada noche durante el ultimo mes. Su vida se estaba complicando demasiado. Despertó sobresaltada, empapada por sudor y lagrimas. Estaba cansada de levantarse cada madrugada y llorar en la soledad de su habitación. Miró hacia un lado, en la cama continua se encontraba dormido el Uchiha, realmente lo envidiaba en este momento. Ella deseaba dormir como él, una sola noche donde pudiera soñar algo agradable, no esos horribles recuerdos que atormentaban su alma y la hacían miserable.

Sonrió con melancolía. Realmente deseaba que todo fuera diferente.

Se levantó y se lavó la cara en el baño. Se encaminó a la cama del ojinegro y se metió en ella. Sasuke realmente la hacía sentirse muy segura, talvez podría dormir tranquila estando con él. Se acomodó sobre el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente...

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, aun tenia sueño, el reloj anunciaba las cinco de la mañana. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, arrojó la manta al suelo, estaba por levantarse cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. En su pecho se encontraba apoyada la cabeza de la peliazulada, quien dormía placidamente. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Si que era una chica especial. Entonces notó que la estaba abrazando por la cintura, rápidamente retiro su brazo y la movió un poco, logrando despertarla.

La joven al recordar como había llegado hasta esa comprometedora situación se sonrojó. Lo miró con algo de duda, talvez el chico estaría enfadado.

Sasuke:-¿Tantas ganas tienes de terminar en mi cama?-le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada descarada.

Y es que el pequeño short y la ajustada y corta blusa que la ojiblanca usaba para dormir y que resaltaban su magnifica figura lo había hecho pensar diversas situaciones donde él y la muchacha eran los protagonistas.

Hinata:-Hmp- Estaba molesta¿cómo podía ser tan arrogante? Se levantó dispuesta a tomar una ducha y prepararse para el segundo día de instituto, pero la mano de su compañero sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

Sasuke:-¿Qué te hace pensar que tomaras una ducha primero?-

Hinata:-Tengo prisa, así que apártate-

Sasuke:-Lo siento princesa-dijo tomándola del mentón- pero yo entrare primero, a menos que desees bañarte conmigo- sonrió victorioso.

Hinata:-Talvez lo haga- dijo en el oído del sorprendido y sonrojado muchacho.

Estaba en shock. No esperaba una respuesta así de su nueva "amiga". Y ese tono tan sensual que había usado...

Para cuando terminó de pensar la chica ya había abierto el grifo de la regadera. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y comenzó a alistar sus cosas. La Hyuga realmente era especial. Ahora entendía porque la conocían como la princesa en el internado. Siempre se salía con la suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir de la ducha ya con su uniforme puesto fue sorprendida por el moreno, quien aprovechando lo distraído de la chica, la tomó del brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared, tal como lo había hecho su primo el día anterior.

En sus ojos solo se podía notar deseo, algo estaba cambiando en él.

Pegó su cuerpo al de la ojiblanca, la cual lo miraba entre confundida y sorprendida, pero con una mirada igualmente deseosa.

Se acercó al oído de la morena y comenzó a susurrarle, ella cambiaba su color de blanco a rojo en un instante. Y mas al sentir una mordida en su oreja. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentirlo. Ese chico si que sabia como llamar su atención. Pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Lo jaló por la camisa, el chico había tomado una ducha en la habitación de uno de sus nuevos amigos, ya que la chica tardaba demasiado, y ahora se encontraba con su uniforme puesto, con algo de tiempo para jugar con su amiguita.

Pegó aun mas sus cuerpos, él la miró asombrado, en verdad lograba impresionarlo. Se acercó a sus labios y los rozó suavemente, para luego tocar con su lengua la comisura de los labios del pelinegro. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de este.

Se apartó de él y se recostó sobre su cama, todavía faltaba media hora para que las clases dieran comienzo. Miraba el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante en la habitación.

El chico se acercó a donde estaba la peliazulada y se subió a la cama, dejando a la chica bajo su cuerpo. Ella solo lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó, primero lentamente, con ternura. Luego mas apasionado, un baile sensual de lenguas. Ella le correspondía de igual modo, haciendo que el moreno sonriera durante el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.

Sasuke:-¿Primer beso?-

Hinata:-No, uno de muchos. Aunque he tenido mejores-

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha se encontraba en blanco. ¿Mejores¿Mejor que él? Se tocó los labios, había practicado muchos besos en su vida, y este era distinto. Mariposas revolotearon en su interior, igual que aquel que dio por primera vez a los siete años. Y ella, ella no había sentido nada, incluso estaba segura de haber recibido mejores besos que los de él.

Salió de la habitación con destino al salón de clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las primeras clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad. Materia aburridas, profesores molestos, trabajos inútiles, tareas innecesarias. Toda una basura.

Por suerte el descanso llegaba justo ahora. Se levantó y salió del edificio, directo a los enormes jardines que rodeaban a tan prestigiosa escuela. Sonrió con malicia al ver a su compañera sentada sobre una de las mesas del jardín completamente sola. Estaba distraída, algo muy común en ella. Decidió acercarse y hacerla ver que nadie besaba mejor que un Uchiha. Cuando notó como el mismo molesto chico rubio se acercaba a ella y tomándola por la cintura la besaba.

Se quedó en shock. Ese chico estaba enamorado de la joven, pero al parecer ella le estaba correspondiendo. Dio media vuelta y regreso al edificio, directo al dormitorio a estar cómodo.

Al llegar a su cuarto, abrió las cortinas, la recamara daba directo al jardín, donde podía ver como la joven permanecía sentada sobre la mesa y el resto de sus amigos estaba ahí. Estaba molesto, primero lo reta prácticamente a besarla, luego le dice que ha experimentado mejores situaciones, luego lo deja solo, y luego se besa con otro casi frente a él. Ese rubio era realmente un problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Estaba molesta¿cómo se atrevía a besarla? Es cierto que el Uzumaki era bueno en esa área, pero no estaba interesada en él. Había intentado apartarlo cuando sintió la presión sobre sus labios, pero el joven era mas fuerte que ella, por lo que no lo consiguió, y por el contrario parecía que lo acercaba mas.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba cerca en ese momento. Eso es lo que la hacia sentirse peor, quería mostrarse indiferente ante él, pero no parecer una cualquiera. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta su salón.

Las clases continuaron hasta que finalmente el timbre sonó. El muchacho había salido antes y ahora debía encontrarse en la habitación, así que se dirigió a aquel lugar. Giró la perilla y entró dando un suspiro. El joven se encontraba sobre su cama leyendo un libro. No dijo nada, solo entró y se acostó en su propia cama, mirando el techo.

Sasuke:-¿Qué tal besa el Uzumaki?-

Hinata:-Lo hace bien, pero no es mi tipo-

Sasuke:-Hmp-

Hinata:-Es la primera vez que logra besarme. Detesto que lo intente, no me interesa salir con él. Y ahora que finalmente me ha robado un beso mi vida será un infierno.-

Sasuke:-Pues hacen buena pareja-

Hinata:-No seas odioso. No me interesan los chiquillos como Naruto.-

Sasuke:-¿Y que chicos le gustan a esta princesa?-

Hinata:-Los chicos fuertes, atractivos, un poco fríos. Los que siempre quieren tener el control pero que saben darle el lugar a su chica-

Sasuke:-Si que eres exigente.-

Hinata:-Tengo dos candidatos en mente, pero uno me gusta mas que otro.-

Sasuke:-¿A si¿Quiénes?-

Hinata:-No te lo diré. A demás estoy cansada y quiero dormir un rato antes de comenzar los deberes.-

Sasuke:-Como quieras.-

Pasados unos minutos la peliazulada se quedó profundamente dormida. El ojinegro dejó de hacer su tarea para contemplarla dormir, realmente era especial.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escucho la voz de Hinata, estaba hablando dormida. Se movía de un lado a otro, temblaba, estaba sudando, lagrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

Hinata:-No, yo no...quería...Hanabi yo...-

La misma frase se repetía a cada momento. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y la despertó. La joven al momento de abrir los ojos se sobresaltó y se aferró a la camisa del chico. No dejaba de llorar. Él la abrazó y estuvo acariciando su cabello intentando tranquilizarla. Pasados unos minutos dejo de llorar, pero no se apartó del chico.

Sasuke:-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-

Hinata:-Solo era una pesadilla-

Sasuke:-¿Quién es Hanabi?-

Se quedó helada, había estado hablando dormida de nuevo. Se separó violentamente de él y salió de la habitación. Su destino era la habitación de sus dos amigas Tenten y Temari. Siguió caminando, estaba realmente dolida. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, pero no quería estar en el mismo cuarto con un Sasuke curioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto acababa de entrar a la habitación donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo la chica con la que soñaba dormido y despierto. Pero al abrir la puerta solo encontró al pelinegro, que lo miraba de una forma asesina.

Naruto:- ¿Dónde esta Hina?-

Sasuke:-No se-

Naruto:-Debe haber ido donde Tenten y Temari-

Sasuke:-Espera-

Naruto:-¿Qué?-

Sasuke:-¿Qué le ocurre a Hinata?-

Naruto:-Nada-

Sasuke:-Ha estado muy alterada. Ayer se puso muy mal cuando aquel chico castaño vino y le entregó una foto. Luego llegaron ustedes y todo empeoró. Ha estado teniendo pesadillas y no deja de repetir el nombre "Hanabi". Pero no me quiere contar sobre ello-

Naruto:-Maldición. Esto esta muy mal. Hinata no se merece esto-

Sasuke:-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

Naruto:-Yo te lo contare...-

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento. Era momento de hablar sobre el pasado de la joven Hyuga.

Naruto:-Hinata tuvo un pasado muy difícil. Perdió a su madre a la edad de cinco años, desde entonces se acostumbró a estar sola. En su casa vivían cuatro personas: su padre, su primo, su hermana y ella. Según me ha contado Neji, su primo, Hinata todo el tiempo estuvo sola. Nunca hizo amigos, solo tuvo uno, pero ese pequeño se mudó dos años después de iniciar la amistad, y nunca volvió a saber de él.

El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío. No podía ser que Hinata fuera aquella pequeña del parque. Todo parecía coincidir.

Naruto:-Tres años después, al tener Hinata diez años, su padre falleció. Entonces ellos tres fueron enviados a Londres con la tía de Hinata. Una mujer rica de alta sociedad, muy fría, dándoles una vida sin necesidades , pero privándoles de todo sentimiento hacia otros. El castaño del otro día es Neji, el primo de Hinata.

Sasuke:-Entiendo-

Naruto:-Esta mujer, la tal Minako Hyuga los crió de una manera muy triste. Solos todo el tiempo. Neji siempre odió a Hinata por razones que desconozco. Al estar los tres juntos en aquella fría mansión el odio entre ellos creció. Aunque la relación de Hinata con su pequeña hermana era perfecta. Eran muy buenas amigas, aunque existían cinco años de diferencia entre ellas.

Sasuke:-"No puede ser la misma chica".-pensaba.

Naruto:-Hace un año, los tres Hyugas llegaron a la ciudad decididos a continuar sus estudios aquí. Ahí fue donde conocimos a Hinata y su pasado.

Sasuke:-Pero ¿quién es Hanabi?-

Naruto:-La hermana de Hinata--

Sasuke:-Ok-

Naruto:- Al iniciar las vacaciones Hinata y su hermana regresaron a Londres a visitar a su tía. Pero hace un mes, ocurrió un accidente. Hinata estaba conduciendo, los frenos fallaron y chocaron. Aunque ella no resultó gravemente herida, su hermana perdió la vida. Según lo que me contó Neji, ambas venían discutiendo.

Sasuke:-Entonces Hinata...-

Naruto:-Ella cree tener la culpa del accidente. Aunque todos sabemos que no fue intencional. Ya que su coche estaba fallando-

Sasuke:-¿Ella te lo contó?-

Naruto:-No, ella no ha hablado con nadie de esto. Neji es quien nos informó. Hinata llegó apenas ayer de la casa de su tía. Al parecer no quería regresar, pero estar en aquella casa y sin la luz que su hermana le brindaba la obligó a volver.-

El moreno estaba dispuesto a preguntar mas cuando notaron la figura femenina que se encontraba en la puerta. La ojiblanca había llegado a la mitad de la conversación, pero estaba completamente congelada, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas.

Naruto:-Hinata yo...-

Hinata:-Sal de aquí. Nadie te dio derecho de contar mi vida personal-

Naruto:-Hina yo...-

Hinata:- ¡Vete ya!-

Sin discutir el ojiazul abandonó la habitación de su amada. En su rostro solo se veía tristeza.

Sasuke:-Hinata él solo...-

Hinata:-Ya conoces la historia. ¿Ya me dejaras en paz?-

Sasuke:-Yo solo quería...-

Hinata:-Ayudar, lo se. Todos lo dicen. Pero no necesito ayuda.-

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una fotografía.

Hinata:-Ella es mi hermana Hanabi- dijo dándole la foto.

El chico la tomó y pudo observar a ambas chicas abrazadas y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Una que se le hacia muy familiar. Volteó a ver a la peliazulada, que se encontraba sollozando en silencio, lo supo por el temblor en sus hombros.

Se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo, acercó sus labios a los de ella y los presionó suavemente. Apartándose enseguida.

Sasuke:-Permíteme ayudarte Hinata-

Hinata:-Sasuke yo...-

* * *

**Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas sobre el pasado de Hinata...si no lo hice...son libres de preguntar...con mucho gusto respodere.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualizacion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-sensei.**

_Solo hare una aclaracion. Este capitulo es contado por Hinata. Solo los flash-back son narrados por su servidora. n.n_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4...Recuerdos.**

Hinata:-Sasuke yo...-

No sé que decirle, estoy un poco asombrada de mi cambio de actitud. Él es solo un chico mas, y aun así hay algo que lo hace especial ante mí. Siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero eso es imposible, yo solo tuve un amigo en esta ciudad y no puede...no él no es...¿o sí? No creo que sea ese pequeño del parque.

Pero cuando me besó sentí algo similar a mi primer beso con aquel infante. Talvez solo es mi imaginación.

Siento como una de sus manos aparta algunos mechones de mi rostro, desvío la mirada avergonzada. Nunca he permitido que un chico se me acerqué de este modo, ni siquiera Naruto, que lleva desde que me conoce intentando salir conmigo.

Me levanto de la cama, y sin decir nada salgo de la habitación. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos un rato.

¿Por qué quería aceptar su ayuda?

Nunca he necesitado de nadie, jamás he tenido un amigo verdadero desde que él se fue. Nunca le he dado mi confianza a nadie más.

Mi tía me lo enseñó, me obligó a entender que estoy sola, y que no debo esperar nada de los demás. Soy una chica independiente, tal como mis padres esperarían de mí.

Mi tía me lo dijo...

No puedo evitar que unas lagrimas corran por mis mejillas de nuevo mientras recuerdo mi vida...

¿Por qué todo ha sido así?

Las apartó con furia, me he mostrado muy débil los últimos días. Yo no suelo ser así.

Me siento bajo la sombra de un árbol y cierro los ojos, necesito dejar de lado lo que siento.

Debo volver a ser la chica fría.

Todo se repite en mi cabeza...

---Flash Back---

Se puede ver a una pequeña de unos doce años llorando en su habitación. Todo esta en silencio en la gran mansión de la hermosa ciudad de Londres. Solo el llanto de la peliazulada sobre la cama logra romper ese mortal silencio.

-¡¡Hinata!!- escucha la voz de una mujer llamándola. Rápidamente se sienta en la cama y se limpia las lagrimas, acababa de romper la promesa de no volver a llorar mientras estuviera con su tía.

-Tía Minako- habló pausadamente, intentando que no se notara que había estado sollozando minutos antes.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?- le preguntó la mujer ojiblanca. Su sobrina no podía engañarla, era tan transparente como lo había sido su hermana, y ella deseaba poder corregir a sus sobrinas.

-Lo s-siento es solo q-que Neji...él...yo...no s-se q-que pasa. I-intento acercarme a él...p-pero no me d-deja...yo q-quiero...-comenzó de nuevo a sollozar.

-Escúchame bien Hinata. Es tiempo de que dejes tus juegos infantiles- comenzó su discurso la mujer.-Neji no tiene ningún interés en jugar contigo. ¿Por qué no aprendes de tu hermana? Hanabi y tú son buenas amigas, pero ella no es tan sentimental. Ella se da a respetar y no deja que nadie la humille- le dijo a la niña.

-Tía yo...- comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Mira Hinata. Tú eres una Hyuga. Y los Hyugas no dejamos que nadie este sobre nosotros. Tus padres ya no están. Neji no siempre estará ahí para ti, Hanabi también crecerá y se alejara de tu lado. Yo me iré algún día.- dijo lanzando un suspiro.-No puedes confiar en nadie, no esperes nada de los demás. Ni siquiera esperes que te consuele cada vez que llores. Tú eres independiente. Aprende a comportarte como una Hyuga real o deja de llevar nuestro apellido.- sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación, dejando a la jovencita sola.

-Lo prometo tía. Seré una verdadera Hyuga.- murmuró la ojiblanca mientras se levantaba a buscar a su hermana. Era momento de tener una pequeña charla sobre el futuro.

---Fin del Flash back---

Un futuro en el que tu no esta Hanabi. Talvez no debimos salir ese día. Quizás sí yo...

Esa escena se repite en mi mente cada día, y la veo en mis pesadillas cada noche...

---Flash back---

Una peliazulada y una castaña, de unos 17 y 12 años van en un convertible negro por una de las transitadas calles de Londres.

-Escúchame bien Hanabi. Ese chico no es el indicado para ser tu novio- argumentaba la mayor.

-No Hinata. Escúchame tú a mí. Konohamaru es un chico muy dulce y me quiere.- decía la menor.

-Hanabi basta. Estas comenzando a desesperarme. Ese niño es un mocoso mas del montón. Eres una Hyuga y te mereces algo mucho mejor. ¿Qué pensaría papá de estar vivo?- cuestionó la peliazulada.

-Vamos Hinata. Solo dale una oportunidad.-rogaba la niña.

-No Hanabi, él no es el indicado. No estas en edad de traer a un chico a tu lado todo el tiempo-

-Tu primer novio fue a los 7 Hina. Neji me lo dijo-

-Eso es falso, ese niño solo era mi amigo-

-Pues Konohamaru es SOLO mi "amigo".

-Ya lo dije Hana. La respuesta es NO. Neji se molestará, a mí en lo personal no me agrada ese niño insoportable, es como Naruto, y a tía Minako no le agradará la idea.-

-Pues no me importa lo que piensen todos ustedes-

-Cállate Hanabi. Mis padres no dejarían que salieras con un chiquillo como él. Es una vergüenza para nuestra familia.-

-Te odio. Tu dices que él es una vergüenza. Tú eres una vergüenza.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Él es un buen chico y es muy fuerte. No como tu-

-Basta ya-

-Tú eras una chiquilla llorona, tía Minako se sentía avergonzada de tenerte como sobrina, muchas veces me lo dijo, Neji te odia aun. No entiendo como los chicos de tu grupo te hablan, tienes un modo muy malo de tratar a los demás. Haz construido un muro muy difícil de romper. Eres demasiado fría Hinata. ¿Dónde esta aquella hermana que siempre se preocupaba por mí?-

-No existe. Nadie se preocupa por los demás, no esperes nada de nadie Hanabi, no confíes en nadie, no esperes nada.-

-A eso me refiero. Tu no eras así-

-Ya basta-

-Tu no eres mi hermana. Te odio, odio lo que eres. Te odio desde que cambiaste-

-Cállate Hanabi- gritó desesperada, las lagrimas querían correr por sus mejillas, mas no dejaba que eso pasaba. Había logrado ser una Hyuga perfecta y su tía estaba orgullosa¿por qué Hanabi no lo estaba?

No se percató que un auto se metió en su carril, intentó frenar pero falló, los frenos fallaron.

Escuchó los gritos desesperados de su hermana, los de la gente a su alrededor, los carros pitar. Luego sintió el golpe.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

La oscuridad inundó su mundo, y el silencio ganó.

---Fin del flash back---

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital Me levanté a buscarte Hanabi, pero tu ya no estabas conmigo. Neji estaba afuera, notaba el vacío en sus ojos normalmente desafiantes. Tía Minako estaba distraído, algo anormal en ella. Entonces lo entendí.

Habías muerto.

No dije nada, no hice nada. Deje que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, y luego sentí mi cuerpo golpear el suelo. Grité tu nombre delante de ellos. No me importaba que los avergonzara, tu no estabas ahí.

Me levanto del pasto, ha sido un tiempo muy difícil Hanabi. Aun no puedo olvidar nada del pasado, es como si yo fuera la culpable.

Tal vez si no hubiera estado discutiendo contigo hubiera visto ese auto, hubiera evitado el accidente y tu...tu estarías aquí.

No soporto ver a Konohamaru a los ojos, esta dolido.

Yo lo estoy.

Y sé que me odia por no dejarte estar con él.

Él si piensa que soy culpable, me lo ha dicho cuando se enteró de tu partida.

Y estoy de acuerdo con él.

Quizás sí yo...

Cuando vuelvo al mundo real me doy cuenta que estoy frente a la habitación de Neji, toco lentamente y él abre.

Esta sorprendido. No hay nadie mas en el cuarto, así que entro.

Apenas cierra la puerta lo abrazo y dejo que las lagrimas bañen mi rostro. Te necesito Hanabi.

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mí. Parece estar congelado.

Es algo raro en mi acercarme a él. Desde aquel día en el que rechazo mi presencia, hace 5 años, no me volvía a acercar a él.

Cuando me aparto, camino hacia la cama y me siento en ella.

Él hace lo mismo y con su mirada me interroga.

Le cuento todo lo que siento, y él solo me mira.

No necesito que me diga nada para entender.

Tu no estas aquí, yo no debo culparme, pero lo sigo haciendo.

Le agradezco con un simple gesto y salgo.

En el camino a mi habitación me encuentro con Naruto. Me mira cariñosamente y me abraza. No correspondo.

No le daré una esperanza que no existe.

Abro la puerta y entro.

Sasuke esta dormido ya, miro el reloj y descubro que son las diez de la noche.

He estado mucho tiempo con mi primo. Demasiado.

En estos momentos podríamos estar juntas Hanabi.

Me pongo mi pijama.

Camino a la cama y me dispongo a dormir.

Nuevamente esos sueños de los tiempos buenos.

Las pesadillas de ese día.

Tu despidiéndote de mí como cada noche.

Despierto sobresaltada al sentir tu mirada furiosa sobre mí. Nada. Sola en medio de la noche, como siempre.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo esperando dormir.

Mi sorpresa es grande.

Estoy en el parque. Un niño esta conmigo.

El cabello negro del pequeño se mueve con el aire de una forma graciosa.

Sus ojos negros me envuelven.

Su sonrisa me da confianza.

Es todo lo que veo.

De repente él desaparece y estoy sola de nuevo en el parque.

Las lagrimas corren por mis pálidas mejillas.

Hace 5 años lloré aquí la muerte de mi madre, ahora lloro la de mi padre.

Y él no esta para apoyarme.

* * *

_Bueno pues, me quedo corto. Prometo actualizar esta semana. _

_Aunque mañana comienzo los examenes. ¬¬_

_Un besothee_


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad tengan todos ustedes! ._

_Pues no habia tenido inpiracion para continuar...pero aqui estoy...y pss este capitulo es narrado por Sasuke...espero lo disfruten n.n_**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5...Sueños y Descubrimientos.**

Otro día ha comenzado. He dormido poco, un sueño me ha puesto a pensar gran parte de la madrugada.

Me encontraba en el parque consolando a una pequeña niña, sé que lo hice, este sueño lo he visto antes.

Pude ver su rostro por primera vez.

Una pequeña de mi misma edad, piel blanca, cabello corto color azabache, unos preciosos ojos blancos con toques violáceos. ¿Cómo pude olvidar unos ojos tan especiales?

Yo conozco esa mirada, esos ojos han estado viéndome desde que llegué a este instituto.

Hinata.

Ella es la niña del parque.

Lo he descubierto esta mañana.

No sé que pensar ahora...¿se lo digo? Me siento un poco estúpido al haberme olvidado de una persona tan especial...pero después de irnos me concentre mucho en obtener buenas notas tal como lo había hecho mi hermano...

Itachi...

No hemos hablado últimamente...debe estar ocupado...siempre esta trabajando...

Giro el rostro hacia la cama que esta al lado...estas dormida Hinata...

Te escuche sollozar durante la madrugada...

Nuevamente has hablado en sueños...

Quiero acercarme a ti...quiero ser yo quien te consuele...necesito que confíes en mi...pero sé que no lo harás tan fácilmente...ya una vez confiaste en mi...y desaparecí y te olvide...¿por qué me olvidaste tu? No lo sé...quisiera poder leer tus pensamientos...poder saber que piensas de mí...o si piensas en mi alguna vez...creo que estoy enamorado de ti...por segunda vez...

Miro el reloj...son las 5:00 AM es momento de levantarse...así me alisto yo y luego te dejo tomar un lago baño...debo darme prisa...despertaras dentro de media hora y estarás molesta si aun no me ducho...esto se convierte en una rutina...

Ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que hablamos...te ofrecí mi ayuda... sinceramente pensé que la aceptarías...pero no dijiste nada...solo te levantaste y te fuiste...dejándome solo en la habitación...cuando volviste tus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados...supe que habías estado llorando todo el tiempo...pero cuando te pregunte que pasabas..solo me ignoraste...desde ese momento este sueño apareció...y ahora entiendo por qué...

Me levanto por fin...tomo mi uniforme y entro al baño...abro la llave mientras pienso como hablar contigo de nuevo...nunca he pasado tanto tiempo con una chica...solo pasé dos años contigo...debería ser suficiente para conocerte bien...pero las cosas cambiaron por completo...y tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo...mucho miedo.

El agua caliente logra aclarar mi mente...acabo de darme cuenta de algo...te haré recordarme poco a poco...talvez no sea necesario esforzarme tanto...y podré acercarme más a ti...conocerte de nuevo...revivir aquel amor infantil con pequeños detalles...pero primero debo disculparme contigo...

Cierro la llave...me seco y me visto...una ultima mirada al espejo y salgo...estas sentada en la cama...tu cabello un poco revuelto...tus ojos perdidos en un punto lejano...te cubres con la cobija hasta la altura del pecho...

-Hinata...puedes ducharte...-llamo tu atención. Me miras fijamente y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en tus labios...pero desvías tu vista un poco sonrojada...sigues en la misma posición...aprietas los puños y quitas la cobija decidida...ahora entiendo la razón de tu vergüenza y tus dudas...vistes un pequeño short negro pegado y una blusa rosa que queda sobre tu ombligo...tu cuerpo es perfecto...eres perfecta...recoges tu uniforme t entras deprisa al baño...me quedo embobado unos minutos y luego comienzo a guardar los libros para hoy en mi mochila.

Las clases han sido aburridas...tenemos que hacer un trabajo en pareja para biología...me ha tocado contigo Hinata...vi tu expresión cuando dijeron nuestros apellidos...nada...no sé que te pareció la idea...talvez sigas enfadada...debo remediarlo hoy durante el almuerzo...

La campana por fin ha sonado...recoges tus cosas con calma...me paro a tu lado y te toco el hombro...té giras hacia mí y quedo atontado...solo unos segundos...

-Hinata quería disculparme por lo de la ultima vez...sé que no debí haberme comportado así contigo...y si té molesto que te besara también perdóname- me sonrojé al decir lo ultimo...así que desvié la vista esperando tu respuesta.

-No deberías disculparte Sasuke...yo fui la grosera-dijiste un poco triste.

-Aun así lo siento-me disculpé de nuevo.

-Debo reunirme con el grupo en la cafetería...¿quieres acompañarnos?-sonreíste como solo tu sabes hacerlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo...muchos al verte se quitaban de tu camino..mientras las chicas hablaban en murmullos...los chicos te seguían con la vista...me acerqué un poco mas a ti...que vieran que venias conmigo...pero no les importó y siguieron mirándote descaradamente...al fin llegamos...te abrí la puerta y sonreíste de nuevo...tus amigos te hicieron señas desde la mesa del fondo...tomaste la charola con tu comida e hice lo mismo...luego nos sentamos con ellos.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en mi...luego voltearon a ver a tu primo...después a ti...recayeron sobre mi de nuevo...y volvieron a ti...volteaste a ver a tu primo y sostuvieron la mirada un momento...él me vio a mi...yo a ti...y tu...tu empezaste a comer...mientras todos te imitaban...me quedé un poco desencajado dudando que había sido eso..pero sentí como tocabas con tu pie mi pierna...te mire de reojo y note que sonreías...eso me indicó que todo estaba bien...así que comencé a comer yo también.

Hablè con los chicos sobre deportes...y tu estuviste conversando con tus dos amigas...no se de que...solo te escuchaba contestar a sus preguntas y en ocasiones tu mirada se perdía en algún punto apartado...

Cuando las clases terminaros...nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación con gran rapidez...parecías tener prisa por deshacerte del uniforme..pues en cuanto entramos comenzaste a revolver los cajones buscando algo que ponerte...tan pronto como te cambiaste lo hice yo...y empecé a hacer la tarea de matemáticas...tu por el contrario te acostaste sobre la cama y sacaste un libro del buró junto a tu cama...lo observe con atención...era un libro grande, de pasta negra, unas manos blancas estaban pintada sobre él y tenían entre ella una hermosa manzana roja...entonces lo reconocí..."Crepúsculo" resonó en mi mente al identificarlo...es una novela muy buena...la leí hace algunas semanas y quedé maravillado...al menos ahora tenía algo de que conversar contigo...

-¿Qué te parece el libro?-pregunté cortésmente.

-Creo que es excelente...es la segunda vez que lo leo- respondiste sin apartar la mirada de la lectura.

-¿La segunda?-pregunté un tanto sorprendido.

-No he encontrado el siguiente libro Luna Nueva...así que he comenzado de nuevo a leer este...mientras consigo el siguiente- musitaste.

-Yo solo lo he leído una vez...pero igual me ha parecido muy bueno...-aseguré mirando como lo quitabas de tu camino y te acostabas hacia los pie d la cama para poder mirarme a una distancia mas corta.

-No pareces de esos chicos a los que les guste leer-comentaste.

-¿Qué tipo de chico te parezco?- te interrogué.

-Pareces uno de esos rebeldes...que se la pasan de una chica en otra...no te molestes...pero tu apariencia me lo hizo creer cuando chocamos...-dijiste un poco avergonzada. Al menos ahora actuabas como una chica de tu edad.

-¿Mi apariencia?...¿Tan atractivo te parezco?- pregunté ahogando una carcajada.

-N-no es eso...yo solo...no...esto...yo...-no terminaste...volviste a acostarte como antes y te escondiste tras el libro. Al menos ahora te había hecho sonrojar. Sonreí...todo va a salir bien...ahora estoy seguro.

Termino la tarea y me encamino a tu cama...deberíamos comenzar el trabajo de biología...pues debemos entregarlo dentro de dos días...pero te has quedado dormida...estoy por alejarme cuando te oigo susurrar dos palabras que me dejan congelado en mi sitio "Te Quiero"...no se si lo decías para mí o no...pero igual te contesto..."Yo también" y noto una dulce sonrisa formarse en tus rosados labios..el deseo de tocarlos aumenta...pero debo ir lento si quiero llegar a ser alguien importante para ti...estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo mientras consiga quedarme a tu lado.

Me acostaré solo un rato...estoy agotado por este pesado día...si tu duermes tan cómoda...¿por qué yo no? sin esperar ni un minuto más cierro los ojos y me quedo profundamente dormido...al principio todo esta oscuro...luego veo el jardín de mi antigua casa...estamos juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol...y luego nuestros labios se tocan suavemente...hace mucho que no recordaba esto...no se como pude ser tan ciego...

Desde en momento que pisé de nuevo esta ciudad esperaba encontrarte...deseaba volver a verte...luego chocamos al girar en una esquina...ahí te encontré, pero no sabía que realmente lo había hecho...después de evitar tu caída te molesté con mi arrogancia...pero no eres como cualquier chica...esperaba que recogieras tus cosas avergonzada y te marcharas aprisa...pero no lo hiciste hasta que me dirigiste algunas palabras de fastidio y te diste media vuelta ofendida e ignorándome...entonces te pregunté si ibas al mismo instituto al que pensaba ir y noté tus palabras irónicas...entonces mire tu blusa y entendí que pregunta tan estúpida había hecho...pero igual te acompañé...y me sentí extraño cuando ese chico rubio se acercó con claras intenciones a ti en el salón...

Tu forma de ser me encanta...eres muy especial...pero he notado que no sonríes con tanta facilidad...aunque últimamente lo haces más...y nunca ríes...cuando pequeña lo hacías al estar conmigo...quiero ser yo quien te haga reír...quien limpie tus lagrimas y te de consuelo cuando lo necesites...ser yo el que este a tu lado siempre...el que haga a esa bola de tontos rabiar al vernos juntos...es único que pruebe tus labios...al que le confíes todo lo que te sucede...quiero ser tu confidente...quiero que estés a mi lado.

* * *

_Pues aqui lo dejo por hoy...el libro que mencionè està genial xD Crepusculo es un libro magnifico que narra el amor entra una mortal y un vampito (demasiado atractivo y seductor n//n) si no lo han leido se los recomiendo!! o apenas llevo tres cuartas partes leidas y posiblemente termine hoy y mañana...lo he comprado el sabado pero lo he empezado el domingo y solo lei la mitad en 5 horas...si lo se soy lenta...puedo leer solamente 50 paginas por hora...seimpre y cuando no se trate de algo escolar u.u _

_Nos leemos pronto...espero...y si no...pues...¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Pidan un deseo para el proximo año...mientras no pidan a Sasuke-kun o a Gaara-kun...estan apartados xD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6...Celos.**

**Hinata POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré la pared unos instantes, lo suficiente para ser capaz de reaccionar. Estaba acostada en mi cama, de lado; mirando hacia la cama de Sasuke, quien como yo estuve, ahora dormía profundamente. Entre mis brazos, aferrado a mi pecho, mantenía apretado el libro que estuve leyendo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Con pasos torpes me levanté de la cama y puse el libro sobre la mesita de noche, cuya lámpara era la única luz en la habitación. El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche y me pregunté cuántas horas había dormido...quizás unas cuatro...pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no había tenido una pesadilla...

Me quedé mirando a Sasuke unos minutos. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en mi rostro. Era tan fácil ser feliz cerca de él. Su mirada me hace sonrojar, su sonrisa me obliga a devolvérsela y su sola presencia me llena de paz. ¿Por qué? Quisiera saber que me pasa cuando estoy con él, qué lo hace distinto de los demás.

No podía desviar la mirada. El cabello de un profundo color negro, tan oscuro como la misma noche; las piel blanca, porcelana; el cuerpo perfecto, algo desgarbado; los labios entreabiertos y la respiración tranquila; los profundos e hipnotizantes ojos negros que me miran sin perder su brillo, pero que ahora están cerrados. El color de sus mejillas cuando las cosas se salen de control entre nosotros, la sonrisa torcida que adorna su rostro cuando me molesta...

-Te quiero- en un susurro pronuncia esas palabras, una pequeña risita escapa de mi persona, como hace tanto no lo había hecho.

Me acerco a su cama, sentándome sobre el suelo, lo suficiente cerca para acariciar su mejilla con mis dedos. –¿Sabes algo, Sasuke?- mi voz suena muy baja, no creo que pueda escucharme. –Yo también te quiero.- vuelvo a sonreír. Una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, como si estuviera esperando que lo dijera, como si él anhelara esas dos pequeñas palabras...

Unos pequeños toques en la puerta me alertan de mi cercanía con el Uchiha. Con pasos apresurados me dirijo a la puerta, pero antes de abrir, noto unos penetrantes ojos negros observarme. -¿Es muy tarde?- pregunta con voz que delata que estuvo durmiendo hasta hace unos instantes.

-Pasan de las siete- respondí mientras abría la puerta, encontrándome con el rostro sonriente de Naruto. -¿Naruto?-mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. La persona a la que menos esperaba ver...

-¿Qué hay, Hina?-el tono despreocupado de su voz me dio un mal presentimiento. -¿Tienes tiempo?-quise gritar que no, pero asentí. -¡Bien!-dijo feliz. -¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mis labios, después de todo, era viernes.

-Si, avísale al resto que iremos al cine. Nos vemos en una hora aquí. Gracias por la invitación, Naruto.-intentó replicar, pero cerré la puerta, y apoyada contra ella, solté un suspiro.

-¿No fuiste muy mala con él?-la voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba despierto y...que estuviera tan cerca.

Su rostro estaba frente al mío, a escasos centímetros. Mis mejillas se fueron tiñendo de un color rojizo, mientras las sentía arder. Él me miraba divertido, y aunque me negara a aceptarlo, disfrutaba mucho tener su atención.

-Debemos darnos prisas, Sasuke. Naruto vendrá por nosotros en una hora.-dije, y disfruté ver su expresión desconcertada.

-¿no-nosotros?-tartamudeó sin salir de su asombro.

-Bueno, yo no iré sola con él. Iremos todos, y eso te incluye a ti.-le di un empujón, y apresuradamente saqué una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes negra y mis zapatos. Abrí el armario de Sasuke, a pesar de su quejas sobre: "No debes invadir mi privacidad" y los típicos: "No toques nada", para arrojarle unos jeans y una camisa azul.

Entré al baño, tomé una ducha y en cinco minutos ya me encontraba sentada frente al tocador maquillándome. Sasuke salió unos minutos después ya listo. El cabello negro estaba goteando sobre sus hombros, pero eso no quitaba que a mis ojos, fuera perfecto.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando los aparté, fue porque tocaban a la puerta. Suspiré pesadamente, y la abrí. Solo Naruto estaba frente a ella.

-¿Y el resto?-pregunté un poco sacada de lugar.

-No quisieron, dijeron que ambos podíamos asistir.-puse los ojos en blanco, estaba segura que Neji lo había "ordenado". Ese primo mío...

-No quiero ser grosera...-dije de forma fingida. –Pero, tu y yo no podemos salir, Naruto. No quiero darte una esperanza que no existe...no puedo.-pude ver en sus ojos brillar la decepción. –Solo te quiero como amigo, no esperes nada más.- asintió y se marchó. Me quedé con la boca abierta, no dijo nada, no suplicó, no hizo nada al estilo Naruto...

Aun con la expresión de total desconcierto, me giré hacia Sasuke, quien me miraba de igual forma. Y nos reímos, ambos, juntos...

Nunca había escuchado su risa, pero el sonido era encantador.

Tomó mi mano y me jaló fuera de la habitación, apenas alcancé a tomar mi bolso antes que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Qué pretendes?-con pasos rápidos, intenté ,alcanzarlo, pues prácticamente me llevaba arrastrando por la acera.

-Iremos al cine, sería un desperdicio haberte arreglado tanto para luego quedarse en casa.-dijo de forma socarrona. Hice una mueca y me detuve.

-Entonces, ¿no me veo bien cuando estoy en "casa"?-pregunté de forma molesta, aunque en realidad, estaba fingiendo. Abrió los ojos con desesperación, balbuceó algunas palabras que no entendí y bajó la mirada. –Sabes que bromeo, ¿cierto?-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave matiz rojizo mientras yo sonreía triunfante. Tomé su mano, y seguí caminando rumbo al cine.

-Sabes...-dijo después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros. –Tu...siempre te ves bonita.-me detuve de nuevo, incapaz de moverme, se adelantó y quedó frente a mí. Mi rostro estaba rojo. –En especial, cuando te sonrojas.-me abracé a él. Algo en mi interior hizo "clic" al escuchar sus palabras, porque alguien me las había dicho cuando era pequeña. "Él" me las había dicho antes de mudarse. Y ahora, Sasuke, las repetía como si...

**Sasuke POV**

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?- su voz sonaba dulce, inocente. Sus palabras eran las mismas que de pequeños, cuando le dije lo mismo. Como si intentara darme a entender que era ella, y lo que mas deseaba...era decirle que ese pequeño era yo.

-No siempre, solo cuando estoy contigo.-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me miraba curiosa, como intentando encontrar algo en mi rostro. -¿No iremos al cine?-pregunté con fingida molestia. Ella asintió y me dedicó esa sonrisa que casi nunca veía.

La función empezaba unos minutos después de nuestra llegada, contábamos con tiempo suficiente para comprar algunos caramelos. Terminamos comprando palomitas, refrescos y unos chocolates. La película era de terror, no esperaba que ella escogiera esa...aunque se lo agradecía, pues me moría por verla.

Ocupamos unos lugares al final de la sala, había poca gente, estaban por quitarla. Las luces se apagaron, y los cortos comenzaron. Ella miraba embobada la pantalla, sus ojos viajaban de la película a la butaca desocupada de enfrente, solo cuando se asustaba.

Pero a mitad de la película, la noté distinta.

Un chico la miraba desde la otra punta de la fila, ella se movía inquieta en su lugar. Nerviosa y avergonzada, buscaba con sus ojos una salida fácil.

-¿Hinata, que ocurre?-seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y mis ojos chocaron contra aquel sujeto. Él no me miraba, ni siquiera parecía haber notado mi presencia. Sentí algo nuevo en mi interior, unas ganas asesinas de levantarme y matarlo. Pero no lo hice, iba a demostrarle algo...mi orgullo estaba implicado. –Hinata...-la llamé despacio, aparté el porta-vasos del asiento y esperé que se girara.

Cuando lo hizo, la besé.

Mis labios atraparon los suyos con suavidad, y aunque al principio la sentí impresionada, comenzó a relajarse y a responder. Pero no era uno de esos besos que nos robábamos de vez en cuando, este era como aquellos de nuestra infancia.

La tomé con un brazo por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, dejándola sentada sobre mi regazo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y aun con un brazo la mantenía firmemente junto a mí, mientras que el otro acariciaba su muslo.

Con la lengua acaricié su labio inferior, pidiendo un permiso que me fue concedido.

Sin apartarla, busqué con la mirada al hombre que la observaba antes. Ya no estaba.

Sonreí entre el beso, e inconscientemente mi mano subió un poco más de lo permitido. Su corta falda se levantó un poco más, mostrando la blanca piel de las piernas. Mi otra mano, la que tenia puesta sobre su cintura, comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda bajo la blusa.

Eso era algo nuevo para mí, un deseo que no había experimentado antes.

Rompí el beso y detuve las caricias. Me faltaba aire y a ella también. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios un poco hinchados. Pero volví a besarla, suavemente, y luego bajé por su cuello. Con sus manos se aferró a mi espalda y su pecho se presionó contra el mío.

Junté mis labios con los suyos una vez mas, y luego las luces se encendieron.

La magia se perdió.

Salimos del cine sin decir nada, pero en sus mejillas siempre estuvo ese sonrojo que me gustaba ver.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles su apoyo y la larga espera a la que los he sometido. Créanme que realmente lo lamento. Esta mañana me levante y dije: "Como acabo de cumplir años –el domingo 1- voy a auto-regalarme una actualización masiva xD Todos mis fics SasuHina, GaaHina y EdxBe han de ser actualizados este día y mañana. Nótese que son muchos xD Espero lo disfruten.

La semana de trabajos pasó con muchos inconvenientes, me maté para hacerlos...por eso no es bueno ir a la escuela. La de exámenes fue la semana pasada, no me fue tan mal.

El viernes me fui de vaga con amigos / as de la prepa, ya saben...una tarde en el parque xD comimos, reímos y jugamos volleyball. El sábado me fui a una carne asada en casa de una amiga de la secundaria...y terminé sin comer y con tres botes de coca-cola y un k-freeze en el cuerpo. Y el domingo vinieron dos amigas con un pastel y estuvimos gran parte de la tarde hablando de libros, viendo televisión y cosas de chicas.

Ahora ya estoy de vacaciones. ¡Gracias a Kami-sama! Que me ampara xD

Estoy viendo InuYasha y llevo una semana de atraso con los fics de Twilight, así como no he leído ni uno de Naruto en...¿siglos? y que decir del manga de Naruto...¡voy atrasada 4 capítulos! Y tengo inconcluso el manga de TRC, que también acabo de empezar hace poco...

En fin...muchas cosas que hacer y todas las vacaciones por delante xD

Nos leemos pronto

¡Besos!


End file.
